Do Not Cum 69
by sereinial
Summary: SkyDoesMinecraft x mlgHwnT Things get steamy as Steve and Adam practice for their very own, very personal new video series.


Do Not Cum 69

Adam x Steve

Things get steamy as Steve and Adam practice for their very own, very personal new video series.

"Hhhhh…" Sky sighed as the last person in the skype call with the other youtubers left after their collab. The video had taken hours, and he really, really needed to unwind. He was just about to close down his recording software and go get a nice snack, when he noticed a message that he hadn't seen earlier. The message happened to be from Steve, one of his fellow youtubers. "U still awake? Wanna hang out at my place, I'm a little lonely." The message read. Sky stared at it with mild confusion, his heart fluttering a tad with anticipation. Was today finally the day? The sexual tension between the two had begun to get unbearable. He spaced out for a few seconds, before realizing that he needed to respond quickly before this chance slipped away. "Yeah, I can be over in about 15 minutes." He quickly saved everything he needed to and turned off the computer before he went to the door. 15 minutes passed by agonizingly slow as he made the journey over to his friend's place, but eventually he got there with minimal traffic. Pulling up, the house didn't look out of the ordinary, and Sky thought to just go straight inside…but his eyes caught a glimpse of movement in his peripheral vision, and what it was made blood rush straight to his dick.

In the window, fully undressed for everyone to see was Steve, fiddling with his cock expertly…and he was making direct eye contact with Sky the whole time. Sky slowly gulped, a lump suddenly in his throat that matched the lump growing within his loose jeans; this had to be the hottest scene he'd ever witnessed in his life. Still maintaining eye contact, Steve smiled seductively and licked his lips, moving his free hand in a 'come hither' fashion. Sky didn't need anymore clues; he needed to be in there, and he needed to have his fat cock within Steve's milky white as soon as possible. He all but bounded into the house, as the door was open, and he looked around. Careless Whisper was playing quietly in the background, creating the mood for some heavy lovin. Sky made his way to where the music was coming from, where he knew Steve was waiting for him.

When the door swung open, Steve all but jumped on the fellow youtuber, and Sky couldn't help but startle a little. "Waaah!" He let out a loud shout, but it was cut off by Steve's lips on his. "It took you long enough, Adam." Steve muttered against his friend's mouth. "I know...but I'm here now." Sky grinned and pulled away to get a good look at the sexy man he was about to fuck. "Mm...you against that window, it made me just go crazy." Steve smirked and reached up to caress Sky's cheek. "That's not all I have planned for you, big boy." Sky got a wink and a coquette smile before Steve motioned to what was set up a few feet away from the window. A camera, the same camera he used to film videos with, was on and set up upon the tripod. "I want you to take me right against this window, and we're gonna make it fun...neither of us are allowed to cum until at least ten people see us."

Adam's mouth dropped open as he looked at the other male like he was nuts...but the more he thought about it, the more he loved it. "As long as I get to keep that video for my personal records." A wide grin spread across his face. "I'm in." Steve laughed breathily and shrugged. "I didn't doubt that you would be. Now how about you take those clothes off, and I'll start the camera~" Sky didn't have to be told twice; in ten seconds flat, he was bare-ass naked, his fully erect cock springing up and standing to attention like a war general ready for battle. Steve practically salivated from the view, his fingers nimbly pressing the record button upon the camera. Sky licked his lips and swallowed before he spoke again; "Hi guys, I'm Sky and welcome to do not cum!" He said jokingly, but his voice was husky with desire already, and he motioned for Steve to get the hell over there, and once he was within his grasp, he took his hands and pulled him against the window before he pressed his lips to Steven's soft, supple ones.

"Mmh...~" Steve moaned throatily as Sky obtained full dominance in the kiss, sticking his tongue in his mouth immediately. After a moment of the passionate, steamy kiss, he quickly pulled Steve back and pressed him gently forward, so that his front half was completely exposed to the busy world below. "You sure you can handle this, Steve? I'm gonna fuck you so hard that even hwnt will feel it~" He murmmured against his ear, accentuating his phrase with a little lick of the earlobe. Steve squeaked quietly and quickly nodded. "I-I look forward to the challenge." Sky growled into his ear before he began to slowly grind his penis against Steve's bare ass, his hand slowly moving to the front of Steve and pausing teasingly against his thighs, which he stroked and molested, making Steve quiver in desire. "Stop teasing and touch my weiner..." He whined, annoyed but so, so turned on. Sky chuckled and purred against his ear. "Come on, you love it. Oh look, someone's looking..." He looked down at the couple watching them disgustedly. "Two down, eight to go." His hand suddenly gripped Steve's cock and began to pump gently. He did this for about a minute, barely going fast enough to harden Steve up a little bit more. "Now, let's get to the fun stuff." Steve felt the hand leave his penis, and he shivered a little at the loss. However, the shiver was over as Sky went down on his knees and spread Steve's pale buttcheeks, revealing the soft pink rosebud that he would soon be entering. His tongue poked out and began to slowly rim the asshole gently, before he stuck it in completely. Steve let out a cry of pleasure and rubbed against the window...this was the best feeling he'd ever encountered. "A-Adam!" his cock twitched against the window and he whimpered, before he noticed that two other people were now watching them, one with mild amusement and the other with a look of awe. "T-That's f-four...A-Adam I can't take it anymore, I need your cock!" Sky pulled his tongue from the pucker with a loud plopping noise. "Are you sure...? You're not totally prepared."

"I prepared myself ahead of time..." Steve murmured and gripped his hands into fists. Sky shivered at the thought of Steve anticipating this, and he nodded before getting back up. "If you think you're ready...I don't think I can wait any longer." Steve laughed. "Good, because I don't want you to." Sky pressed his dick into Steve's anus and began to slowly push in. When he was fully seated inside of Steve, he bit down on his neck and began to thrust. Steve pressed harder into the window and gasped, shutting his eyes for a brief moment in ecstasy. When they opened again, three people were watching from the balcony across the street. "S-Seven..." Just three more, three more people and then they could let the pleasure overtake them...he already didn't think he could last much longer, and that thought lingered as Sky hit his prostate repeatedly. A few minutes into fucking into his lover, Sky picked up the pace. When he looked over, he saw two more people watching. "So close, baby...so close...just one more person..." He began to jackhammer his hips into the smaller man as they both anticipated the climax..."Come on, just one more...one more..." They were both visibly flushed and panting, sweat dripping down their necks as the made love in front of the window. Just when they thought they would lose the game and no one would look again, Steve spotted someone. "T-There's the t-tenth...h-he looks kind of famili-AH!" His sentence was cut off as the pleasure all of a sudden took him over, Sky not able to stop himself anymore. Cum splurted across the window as he orgasmed, his breath hitching as he let out a moan not unlike a train horn. "HAH...!" Sky grinned at the sight of the cum, and he began to rocket his hips even faster. 10 seconds later and he came deep inside of Steven, the excess pouring onto the floor. They both leaned against the window with soft moans...it was over. As they rested against the window, Sky spoke to Steve. "So what were you saying before?" Steve suddenly remembered what Sky said, and he grinned. "The last guy that was watching us...I can't believe that it's true but...that guy looked a hell of a lot like...like Vince."

The End


End file.
